Tinkerbells 21st Arrival Day
by bjpboy8008
Summary: Tink turns 21, and her friends take her out for a night of hard partying.  But things get out of control, and Tinkerbell sees a side of her friends she never knew about...


**Authors note****: This idea came to me while I was writing my first story (an M rated Tink/Vidia fem-slash for those who are interested.) In that story, Tinkerbell talks about an experience she had getting drunk with her friends on her 21****st**** arrival day, and the craziness that ensued. I thought it'd make for a funny little one-shot, so I decided to write this. The best way to enjoy this story is to not take it too seriously. There are a few things you'll have to suspend your disbelief on (like let's just assume that fairies discovered techno music long before humans did, and maybe they steal alcohol from pirates or something) but try to keep an open mind and I'm sure you'll like it. After all, fairies like to party hard too once in a while! Enjoy!**

**Rated T for some cussing and fairies being naughty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most of the fairies in this story, Disney does. The ones you haven't heard of are my creation.**

"Well, ya ready Tink?" Fawn asked excitedly as she and her friends approached the entrance to the nightclub. Tinkerbell paused. She looked up at the sign above the club reading "Club Pixie Dust" and took a deep breath. "I think so." She said, sounding rather unsure. "Aw, you're not gonna flake out now are ya?" Fawn said, making a pouty face. "No, I just need a moment to prepare myself." Tink said sounding irritated.

It was Tinkerbells 21st Arrival Day, and her friends Rosetta, Silvermist, Irridessa, and Fawn had decided to take her out to show her how older fairies partied. The #1 place to do that in Pixie Hollow was Club Pixie Dust. Club Pixie Dust was most popular hang-out spot in Pixie Hollow for fairies 21 and over. It was owned by Lyria, a storytelling talent fairy and Pixie Hollows most famous celebrity.

When Tink asked her friends why they were taking her here, they told her it was sort of a tradition for fairies who turn 21 to be taken here on their arrival day. They had all been through it, now it was Tinks turn. So now, here she stood, right before the entrance to the club, about to find out what it meant to be a fully matured fairy, and about to see what her friends were always raving about every weekend.

"Tink, are you sure you're feeling up to this." Tink looked to her right and saw Irridessa standing there, looking genuinely worried. "Yeah, I'm positive." Tink said, not sounding very positive at all. Irridessa continued to look at her with that worried expression on her face. "Well, actually I _am_ a little nervous." Tink said, giggling a little. "Oh sugarcane, there's nothing to be nervous about." Tink felt a hand fall onto her shoulder and turned to see Rosetta standing next to her with a kind smile on her face.

"You're gonna have a fun time, I promise, and we'll be with you the whole time, alright?" She said in her usual motherly tone. Tink smiled a little and nodded. "That's the spirit Tink!" Came Silvermists excited voice from behind Rosetta. "Now c'mon girls, lets get wasted! Tomorrow morning, I don't even want to remember I was here!" Silvermist said joyously, and started toward the club. But before she got to the door, Rosetta reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Now hold on a minute there buttercup." Rosetta said as she pulled Silvermist toward her. Sil gave her a confused look. "I don't want you over-doing it like you normally do. You know how you get when you've had too much." Rosetta said. Silvermists confused expression turned into a glare. "So I act a little goofy when I drink too much, don't all fairies?" Silvermist said, sounding a little annoyed. "Goofy! Sil, you turn into a violent psychopath!" Rosetta said angrily.

Tinks eyes went wide. Silvermist? Sweet and silly Silvermist was a violent drunk? She found that very hard to believe, and apparently so did Silvermist as she rolled her eyes. "You lie! When have I ever acted violent?" She said sounding sure of herself. Rosetta groaned. "Last time you got drunk you started screaming at Irridessa about how she owed you money for some reason. Then when she tried to calm you down you held knife to her chest and threatened to cut her heart out if she didn't pay you back. Fawn had to wrestle you to the ground and put you in a head lock for cryin' out loud! Don't you remember?" Rosetta said, sounding exasperated. Silvermist scoffed. "Obviously I don't, now if you'll excuse me…" Sil said as she pulled out of Rosetta's grip, but Rosetta pulled her back in.

"Sweetie, if you can't control yourself then I can't let you go in there. This is Tinks first time getting to experience this and I don't want anything ruining it." Rosetta said, trying to calm down. Silvermist sighed a little, and then spoke calmly. "Look, all I'm saying is why can't I be allowed to have a good time too." Rosetta rolled her eyes. "Well all I'm saying is I don't want you chasing us around with a flame thrower at the end of the day." she said, her voice raising a little. Silvermist sighed again. "Alright, I won't over-do it, just a couple Tequila shots, that okay with you?" She asked calmly. Rosetta thought for a minute, and then sighed. "Alright sweet pea, I'll allow that, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said sternly. Silvermist smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Rose! You Rock!" She said happily, Rosetta hugged back weekly, still looking rather worried.

Silvermist let go of her friend and started toward the club, the other fairies followed closely behind her. As they walked, Fawn leaned in close to Tinkerbell. "Hopefully Rosetta can keep from flirting with every sparrow man in the club long enough to keep an eye on Sil." She whispered. Rosettas head whipped around. "What was that Fawn!" She said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. Fawn quickly looked away. "Nothing, didn't say a thing." She said quickly. Rosetta's eyes narrowed a little, and she turned back toward the club. Tinkerbell took another deep breath. Something told her she was going to see a side of her friends she'd never seen before, and that she would remember this night for a long time.

The fairies entered Club Pixie Dust through the double doors at the front of the club. They came into a small room with a burley sparrow man standing in front of another set of doors that led to the actual club. Loud music could be heard booming from the other side. The fairies approached the burley sparrow man and he smiled at them. "Welcome to Club Pixie Dust ladies. May I see some I.D's please?" He said kindly. Rosetta scoffed. "Are you kidding me Julian? I've been coming here every week for past 600 years! Why do you still need to see my I.D?" She asked angrily. The sparrow man chuckled a little. "Sorry Rose, it's club policy. If I don't ask, I could get fired." He said calmly. Rosetta groaned, but reached into her flower petal purse and pulled out her I.D card. The other fairies did the same. One by one, the burley sparrow man nodded at them and stepped aside to allow them to pass. When he came to Tink, he paused for a moment, then smiled at her. "Ah! Happy 21st Arrival Day miss Bell! I hope you have a fantastic time here at Club Pixie Dust!" He said, and stepped aside and gave a small bow as she passed. Tink smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, still sounding a little nervous, and she pushed through the door.

Tinks jaw just about dropped when she saw what was on the other side of the door. Hundreds of fairies and sparrow men were spread out around the massive dance floor, dancing to the loud techno music being blasted from the ceiling of the club. Glittering pixie dust adorned the walls of the club, creating sparkling reflections on the dancing fairies. When Tink looked up she saw a lightning bug with its glowing rear stuck in a spinning black ball with different colored holes in it. The glow shone through the holes and created something of a light show along the glittering walls of the club. A beaming smile stretched across Tinks face. Her nervousness had completely faded away. She felt truly proud to allowed into such a fantastic place.

"Yo Tink! Over here!" Tinkerbell was snapped out of her trance. She looked to her left and saw Fawn waving for her to come over. She and the other fairies were gathered around what appeared to be the bar. Tink made her way toward them, being careful to dodge the dancing fairies and sparrow men. As she approached them, Silvermist could see the excitement in her face and smiled. "It's awesome isn't it?" She said. Tink was at a loss for words. "It's amazing! No wonder your girls were always too busy to hang with me on a Saturday night." Tink said, and the other fairies laughed. "Welcome to the club sugar." Rosetta said, still chuckling a little, and fairies sat down at the counter.

The bartender was a short-haired blonde fairy in a sparkling black dress. She was facing away from the counter cleaning out a glass when Fawn tapped on the counter. "Hey! Let's get some service here Blondie!" The blonde fairy spun around looking somewhat irked, but when she saw who it was, a huge smile spread across her face. "Well, if it ain't my four favorite fairies in the world!" She cried joyously. "Bet you say that about every fairy who comes here." Irridessa joked as they embraced. "Only the ones who keep me employed with their constant boozing!" The blonde fairy said, and whole group laughed, except for Tink, who only giggled a little since she was feeling kinda out of place.

The blonde fairy turned to Rosetta. "Damn Rose! You're lookin' good for a six hundred somethin' year old." Fawn burst out laughing. Rosetta gave an annoyed little laugh. "Clarisse, when you become my age, you'll wish you looked this good." She said. The blonde put her hands up. "Hey, I'm just messin' with ya girlfriend! Seriously, you great babe." She said as they embraced. "Wish I could say the same about you." Rosetta mocked. "Yeah, well, that's what I get for following your beauty tips." The blonde said trying to sound serious, but burst out laughing seconds later. Rosetta shook her head, but laughed as well.

Then the blonde turned to Fawn. "Fawn baby, you weren't lying about that weed you sold me last week. That was the best high I've had in a while!" She said as she and Fawn slapped there hands together and pulled each other into a hug. "Yeah well, I know quality." Fawn said as the two pulled apart. "You ain't kiddin' baby, you ain't kiddin." The blonde said as the two bumped their fists together.

When she turned to Silvermist, she burst out laughing again. "Oh Sil, you crazy nut job you!" She said, still laughing as she embraced her. "You gonna try to rip my tits off again ya psychotic bitch!" Silvermist scoffed at hearing this. "Seriously, why does everyone seem to think I'm a violent drunk? I don't ever remember acting that way when I've been drinking." She said sounding seriously annoyed. The blonde shook her head. "Sweetie, I'm surprised you can remember your own name with the way you drink." All the fairies, except Silvermist, laughed uproariously. _'This girl seems pretty cool.'_ Tink thought as her laughter died down.

Finally, the blonde turned to Tinkerbell. "She a friend of yours?" She asked. Tink opened her mouth to talk, but before she could speak, Fawn interrupted. "Clarisse, this is Tinkerbell, she just turned 21 today. Tink this Clarisse, a good friend of ours, and the one responsible for helping us forget our troubles every Saturday night for the past few centuries." Clarisse blushed a little and gave a small curtsy. Tink smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand. Clarissa grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. Tink hesitated for a second, a surprised look on her face, and then slowly hugged back. "Hey, these girls are like sisters to me, and they say you're cool, then we're cool." Clarisse said, and the fairies let go of each other. "That's awesome!" Tink said, trying to sound happy even though she felt a little awkward. Clarisse smiled. "Let's get you properly initiated kiddo."

As Clarisse mixed drinks for the girls, Tinkerbell continued to take in all the excitement happening around the club. Her head bobbed along with the music as she watched the fairies and sparrow men bumping and grinding on each other on the dance floor. She was starting to want to go down there and join them, but her friends insisted that she have a drink first, telling her that dancing was more fun when you're buzzed. Then something caught Tinks eye. A stair case that led up to a room with what Tink assumed was a two-way mirror on the wall. At the bottom of the stairs, two sparrow men who looked a lot like the one at the entrance of the club stood there with their arms crossed, blocking the way up the stairs.

Tink turned to Irridessa, who was sitting next to her. "Hey Dessa, what's that room up there?" She asked while pointing to the room. Irridessa followed her finger to where she was pointing. "Oh, that's Lyrias private room." She said. Tinks eyes went wide. She was a huge fan of Lyria. She went to all of her story tellings. "Wow, Really? Do you think she's up there right now?" Tink asked. She was now vibrating with excitement. Irridessa shrugged. "I don't know, I've never seen her come down here. If she is up there she's probably busy snorting coke or something." Irridessa laughed a little. Tink frowned. "Hey, lay off on her about that, she just kicked the stuff!" Irridessas laughter faded. "Yeah, I know. I hope she's doing alright, she's a nice girl." She said sympathetically. "Hey girls! Time to get your freak on!" Shouted a voice from behind them. The fairies turned to see Clarisse sliding their drinks down to them. Fawn whooped and did a raisin the roof motion with her hands. Tink snatched up her drink as it slid down to her. A Bacardi is what her friends recommended she start out with. The five fairies then raised their glasses. "To our dear friend Tinkerbell, now a fully matured fairy." Rosetta said. Tink blushed a little. "And to the many wild Saturday nights we're sure to have together in the future." Silvermist finished. "Cheers!" The fairies all shouted, and together downed their drinks.

_One hour and many drinks later…_

Tinkerbells vision was starting to blur. The world seemed to be spinning around her. She had just downed her fourth Bacardi, and it was now starting to affect her. But aside from the slight dizziness, Tink enjoyed the feeling quite a bit. She felt happier and more relaxed. She could see why her friends enjoyed doing this so much. Right when she thought of her friends, she looked around and noticed that they weren't with her anymore. She had been so caught up in her drinking that she didn't notice them leave. She figured they must've gone to dance or something. She shrugged and turned toward Clarisse, who was giggling a little as she watched the drunken tinker fairy.

"How ya doin' there kiddo?" She asked, sounding quite amused. Tink grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Pretty freakin good!" Tink said, slurring her words a little. Clarisse laughed. "Glad to hear it babe." She said and reached for a Bacardi bottle. "Ready for another?" She asked. Tink shook her head, which caused the world to spin in her vision, so she quickly stopped. "Nah, I'm not sure I want to take it much further than this." She said, sounding a little woozy. Clarisse shook her head. "You kiddin' me girl? First time I went drinking I had at least nine of these before I was ready to call it quits." She said laughing. "Well, I think four is all I need for tonight." Tink said, trying to sound serious. Clarisse just shrugged. "Alright kiddo, maybe next time we'll really try to get you messed up!" She said. Tink smiled. "I look forward to it."

Seconds later Tink felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Fawn standing there. Well, she wasn't so much standing as she was swaying from side to side. She was staring at Tink with an expression of awe. "T-Tinkerbell? I-Is that you? WASSUP HOMEY! When did you get here?" She blurted out. "Uh, I came here with you guys, remember?" Tink said sounding confused. "What? Really? Are you serious?" Fawn said sounding almost speechless. "Uh Fawn, are you okay?" Tink asked. Fawn let out a loud laugh. "Ha! You bet you're ass I'm okay sista!" She said, nearly falling over when she laughed, but Tink grabbed her arm. Fawn then started giggling uncontrollably. "Tink, di-did anyone ever tell you that you have a funny name? Huh Tinky? Tinkily Winkily!" Fawn couldn't stop laughing. "Fawn, maybe you should sit down." Tink said trying to help her into a chair. But before she could get to one, Fawn collapsed on the ground. Tink bent over to help her, but fawn just laid there, still breathing, but unwilling to move. Tink just waved her hand in a "whatever" kind of way and tuned back to the bar.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Rosetta stumbled up to a handsome looking sparrow man and put an arm around his shoulder. "Well hello there you sexy beast of a sparrow man! You want some company?" She said seductively. The sparrow man had a worried look on his face. "Uh miss, my girlfriend's standing right there." He said pointing to pretty young fairy who was glaring at Rosetta. Rosetta remained quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "Oh, my bad sugar, my bad." She then stumbled toward the glaring young fairy and put her hands on her shoulders. "Can I give you some advice dandelion?" She asked. The young fairy looked confused and opened her mouth to speak, but Rosetta spoke first. "Don't end up like me. Find yourself a nice young sparrow man and enjoy a lifetime together with him. Don't make the same mistakes I made." Her voice was starting to break, and soon tears were streaming down her face. "OH PLEASE TELL ME I'M PRETTY! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME I'M STILL PRETTY!" She cried. The young fairy tried to struggle away from her, but Rosetta pulled her into an embrace. She held her tightly, still sobbing lightly, when suddenly she belched loudly. "Whoo! I tasted that one!" She exclaimed, sounding suddenly happy, and with that, she stumbled off to flirt with some other sparrow man. The young fairy and her sparrow man boyfriend just stood there dumbfounded.

In another part of the club, Irridessa, who was normally the rational and highly disciplined member of the group, was trying to get other fairies to dare her to do all kinds of wild and dangerous stunts. "Hey, d-do you guys dare me to go to the top of those stairs and like, jump over the railing or something? Cause I'll do it for fifty bucks!" She said excitedly to a group of random fairies. "Uh, I think you've had a little too much to drink there honey." One of the fairies said trying to calm her down. "I-I'll bet I drink way more than you can. You-You wanna go? You wanna have a showdown? C'mon, I'll drink you under the table beyoch!" The other fairies walked away, but Irridessa stumbled after them. "Hey, wait up! You guys wanna see me do a back flip?" She called out to them.

Tink watched this whole scene from where she was sitting with a mixture of amusement and worry on her face. She turned toward Clarisse, who was cleaning more glasses. "Hey Clarisse, do they always act like this when they come here?" She asked. Clarisse chuckled. "Nah, not all the time. It depends on how much they've had to drink. They actually had quite a bit tonight, more then I've seen em' have in a while." She said. "Of course it doesn't take much to get ol' Silvermist goin'. I tell ya, one shot of Tequila and she'll just completely transform." Tinks eyes went wide. "Hey, did she really threaten to rip your tits off once?" She asked. Clarisse laughed hard. "Oh sweetie, she did more than just threaten! I still have the scars to show for it." Tink cringed at hearing this. Suddenly, she had a disturbing thought. "Where is Sil anyway? I haven't seen her since we started drinking." She said. She scanned the club for her friend, and when she finally located her, her heart began to race. "Oh no!" She cried, and quickly stood up, almost falling over from dizziness and made her way toward Silvermist, nearly tripping over Fawn, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

At the other end of the club, Silvermist was standing face to face with another fairy. The expression Tink could make out on the face of the other fairy was one of confusion and worry. "You have some nerve showing your face around here missy!" Silvermist said to the scared looking fairy. "What are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life!" The fairy exclaimed. Silvermist pointed her finger directly into the fairies face. "Don't try to talk your way outta this ya little bitch! You've been sleeping with my boyfriend haven't you!" Silvermist said, slurring her word so badly that she was barely understandable. The other fairy took a step back. "Will someone get this psychotic chick away from me?" She cried out.

Meanwhile Tinkerbell, who was starting to feel more and more tipsy as she tried to get to Silvermist, was suddenly blocked by a hunky sparrow man. "Wanna dance babe?" He asked as he pelvic trusted toward her. "Uh, well I uh was kinda trying to get somewhere, but uh…" Tink said as she became so transfixed by his dancing that she completely forgot about Silvermist. Eventually Tink shrugged. "Ah what the hell." She said, and immediately proceeded to bump and grind on the sparrow man as an intense techno song came on.

As Tink danced, Silvermist, who still had the fairy cornered was approached by a female security fairy. "Excuse me miss, but if you're bothering the other patrons I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The security fairy said authoritatively. Silvermist whipped her head around toward the security fairy. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She shouted angrily at her. The fairy flinched a little, but remained authoritative. "Miss, calm down. I didn't call you anything, I just politely asked you to leave." Silvermists eye twitched in rage, her fists clenched tightly.

As this was happening, Tinkerbell continued to dance with the hunky sparrow man. "So what's your name babe?" He asked her. Tink smiled seductively. "Tinkerbell." She answered. The sparrow man smiled back. "This your first time here Tinkerbell?" He asked. Tink nodded. "Just turned 21 today." She said proudly. The sparrow man smiled even bigger. "Sweet! You lovin this place?" Tink was about to answer, but she was interrupted by loud scream. Tinkerbell, along with just about every fairy in the club, looked in the direction of the scream. Tink gasped when she saw what was happening.

Silvermist was on top of the security fairy, mercilessly pummeling her with her fists! Tink immediately broke away from the sparrow man and ran toward Silvermist, nearly stumbling several times. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Silvermist shouted as she began scratching and clawing the screaming security fairies face. "DO! YOU! SEE! WHAT! HAPPENS! WHEN! YOU! PISS! ME! OFF!" Silvermist screamed, landing a punch as she said each word. The security fairies face was a bloody mess. Her nose was broken and spurting blood like a faucet, her teeth were flying out of her mouth every time Sil landed a punch, and her eyes were swollen shut.

Tink finally got to Silvermist along with Rosetta and Irridessa, and together the three girls tried to pull Silvermist off the fairy. "Damn it Rosetta, you said you'd keep an eye on her!" Irridessa shouted at her. "I know I did! I guess I just went and had too much to drink myself and turned into that nasty little flirt that isn't really me and completely forgot about her! What's your excuse Dessa! Too busy swinging on the disco ball or something!" Rosetta shouted back. Irridessa opened her mouth to respond, but Tink interrupted. "Uh guys? We can argue later, let's just focus on calming down Sil!" She shouted. Eventually, the fairies managed to pull Silvermist off of the now hysterically crying security fairy.

Silvermist struggled against them, trying to get back to the cowering fairy. Rosetta attempted to calm her down. "Take it easy now cutie pie, take it easy. We're just trying to help." She said calmly to the raging water fairy. Silvermist slowly started to calm down, eventually she went completely still. The other fairies loosened their grip on her. The instant Silvermist felt their grip loosen, she immediately broke free, ran back to the horrified security fairy, and began to stomp on her face. "YOU LIKE THAT BITCH! YOU LIKE THAT! Silvermist spat as she stomped. Blood splattered everywhere each time her foot smashed down on the fairy's face. "NOW LICK THE BLOOD OFF MY SHOE! LICK IT OFF!" Silvermist ordered as the other fairies grabbed her and yanked her off the now unconscious fairy.

They yanked her off with such force that they bumped into a sparrow man, which sent him flying into another sparrow man, causing him to spill his drink all over himself. He looked up at the guy who had bumped into him and without hesitating, punched him in the face. The punched sparrow man hit the other one back and next thing you know, the two were fighting. Soon other fairies and sparrow men began hitting each other and before you knew it, a riot had broken out. Security fairies and sparrow men were desperately trying to break things up, but eventually, they ended up joining in the fighting.

Suddenly, the door to Lyrias private room burst open, and out stepped Lyria. "What the bloody hell is going on here!" She shouted in her normally charming Scottish accent. She looked down from the top of the stairs at the chaos ensuing below her. Her eyes narrowed. "Not in my club." She said quietly in a tone that would make Chuck Norris shiver in fear. She then leapt off the railing, landed gracefully, and began to "kung fu" the crap out of anyone within her range. As she did this, a drunken sparrow man staggered up to her. "Oh my gosh! You're Lyria! I am such a huge fan! I've been to all you're gah!" was all he managed to get out before she sent a roundhouse kick to his head.

Tinkerbell and her friends pushed their way through the chaos, avoiding contact with any fairy that got in their way. Tink had Silvermist firmly by the wrist. She was still struggling to get away. I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" She shouted, sounding quite insane. "Well this sure was a fun night!" Tink shouted sarcastically. Irridessa groaned. "Look Tink, you can bitch us out for this later! Right now we gotta get the hell out of here! Where the hell is Fawn!" She asked angrily. "She passed out over by the bar!" Tink said, pointing in the direction of the bar.

As they approached the bar, they noticed Fawn was just now sitting up and looking around dazedly. "What the hell, where am I? Ow! My head." She moaned as she brought her hand to her forehead and massaged her temples. Irridessa ran up to her, lifted Fawns arm around her shoulders and hauled her up. "Fawn! We gotta get out of here! This whole place is goin' insane!" Irridessa shouted urgently. Fawn smiled goofily. "Whatever you say, giant talking banana!" She said, obviously referring to Irridessas yellow dress. Irridessa rolled her eyes as she and Fawn staggered toward the exit.

Tink started toward the exit, but before she got there, she turned and saw Rosetta approaching the bar. Clarisse was standing behind the counter, holding a wooden club up in a defensive position. "Rose, what are you doing!" Tink called out to her. "The proper thing." Rosetta said as she reached into her purse, pulled out a couple $20s, and plopped them down on the counter. "Not sure this'll cover everything Clarisse, but if it's not enough I'll pay you the rest some other time." Rosetta said to her. Clarisse smiled weakly. "No problem Rose, I know you're good for it." She said, and then turned to Tink. "Tinkerbell, it was nice meeting you. I hope this whole ordeal hasn't discouraged you from coming back. I'll see you around kiddo!" She called out. Tink smiled a little and gave a small nod. Then, still dragging Silvermist behind her, she exited the club.

Outside the club, the blue and red glow of police talent fairies loomed in the distance. "Oh jeez, we'd better get out of here before they show up, last thing Tink needs on her 21st Arrival Day is to spend the night in jail." Rosetta said. "Yeah, but we shouldn't risk flying. We definitely don't want to get an FWI (Flying While Intoxicated) that'll really mess up your life." Irridessa said shuddering. "Alright, maybe we should head for my place since it's closest." Tink said. Rosetta and Irridessa nodded in agreement, and the fairies took off.

It took them quite a while with Silvermist struggling and Fawn constantly tripping over her own feet, but eventually they made it to Tinks house. Once inside, Tink relinquished control of Silvermist to Rosetta, who wrapped her arms tightly around her and began to sing gently to calm her down. Irridessa led Fawn to Tinks bathroom and let Fawn collapse in front of the toilet. "Don't think you'll be leaving this room anytime soon girlfriend." Irridessa said as she walked away. Fawn just lay there moaning as Dessa left the room.

Tink flopped down on her couch, with Irridessa sitting to her left and Rosetta to her right. Rosetta was still holding Silvermist tightly, though Sil wasn't struggling any more. She continued to sing quietly, and eventually Silvermists head slumped forward and she began to snore loudly. Rosetta gently pushed her off her lap to the side, and Silvermist rolled gently into the couch. Rosetta let out a long sigh. "Well, glad that's over. Then watch, tomorrow morning she won't remember a thing about tonight." She said sounding somewhat annoyed. Dessa chuckled a little, but Tink remained quiet. They soon heard the sound of Fawn vomiting in the bathroom. "Uhg! I hate that sound." Irridessa said cringing. Tink and Rosetta just nodded. Irridessa then turned to Tink. "Hey Tink, you wanna see me juggle your kitchen knives or something, I'll bet you 50 bucks I can do it without cutting myself." She said, somewhat woozily. She was obviously still a bit intoxicated. Tink shook her head. "I'd rather you not Dessa." She said calmly. Irridessa shrugged. "Whatever bitch." She scoffed.

"Well, happy 21st Arrival Day Tink. Sorry it was such a nightmare." Rosetta said sadly, and hung her head. Tink felt bad for her friends, after all they didn't mean for it to turn out this way, they just wanted to show her a good time. Tink put her hand on Rosettas shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. It wasn't that bad, I actually kind of had a good time." She said. Rosetta looked up at her. "Really?" She asked. Tink smiled. Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. Thanks for taking me out." She said. A smile stretched across Rosettas face. "Do you think we could go again next week?" Tink asked. Irridessa looked shocked. "You really want to go back Tink?" She asked in a tone of disbelief. Tink nodded. "Sure! Let's just not tell Sil." The three fairies laughed, and shortly later, passed out together on the couch.

**Well, there ya have it, and the moral of the story is: Don't mess with Silvermist, ha ha! Honestly, I hope none of you took this story too seriously. I love Tinkerbell, I just felt like messing around with her a little. I actually have an idea for a serious drama involving Tinkerbell, but I want to hear your feedback before I attempt it, so please review. Thanks for reading! Peace out! **


End file.
